


Beautiful.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses, jjproject are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: The first time they kissed, butterflies swarmed all around them. There were fireworks in the background, too, and it was so amazing that it felt like New Years mixed with Christmas. It was just so beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is the second drabble for my first ever series, 'A-Z JJ Project Drabbles'! As you can probably tell already, the B stands for Beautiful :))
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The first time they kissed, butterflies swarmed all around them. There were fireworks in the background, too, and it was so amazing that it felt like New Years mixed with Christmas. It was just so beautiful.

Back then, they were both so young and so inexperienced. They were each other's first kisses. It took them more than a year to realize their love for each other. That's pretty long, considering how they've always sticked together.

Now, on the nth kiss, something feels different, but in a positive way. The both of them have gotten better at it, and their love for each other has also grown deeper.

Their kisses vary a lot. One of their favorites is when Jaebum has a hand on Jinyoung's waist and another one on Jinyoung's cheek, while Jinyoung has his arms around his neck. Then, Jaebum kisses him first. Jaebum never fails to make Jinyoung's heart flutter, and neither does the latter ever fail to amaze the former.

Another one of their favorites is when they're laying down on either Jinyoung or Jaebum's bed, and Jaebum holds Jinyoung close. Jinyoung leans up to kiss Jaebum, and the both of them smile into the kiss. Jinyoung loves the warmth that Jaebum never fails to give off, and Jaebum loves the way Jinyoung feels in his arms. They're a perfect match; a perfect lock and a key.

Actually, all of their kisses are both of their favorites. It doesn't really matter if Jinyoung places a hand on Jaebum's shoulder or not, or if Jaebum lifts Jinyoung's chin up or not. As long as their lips touch and their love still continues to bloom for each other, it doesn't really matter.

If anyone would ask Jinyoung if he'd ever get tired of kissing or being kissed by Jaebum, he'd say no without missing a heartbeat. Their kisses are so beautiful, so _perfect_ , that neither would ever imagine to get tired of them. 

No matter what type of kiss, they still enjoy every bit of it. Their kisses are always very beautiful.

For Jaebum, it's beautiful because every time they kiss, he's kissing Jinyoung; _the most beautiful man in the world._ And for Jinyoung, it's beautiful because every time they kiss, he's kissing Jaebum; _the most beautiful man in the world._

And that's why, their kisses are always so _beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee, thank you for reading! As always, tell me what you think in the comments <3
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts or want to be friends, my twitter's @hcneymgc! I'm planning on changing that username soon though. Don't know what to change it to yet.


End file.
